gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Form Change
Would be nice if someone could put this into a table of some sort. I don't know if I'll ever get the motivation to compile even more tables, those things take forever to do. I'm going to do it with just the grey backgrounds. If you want it color coded as per type, you can edit it in. JKarma 07:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Weather The recent addition of weather-based forms to the site should be added... So I've taken the liberty to add some! Yeah I didn't add anything to the introduction, so feel free or I will, some time. I was a little lazy with Castform, but it really changes to the form with the same name as the weather... Except normal, which is in any weather. I didn't know a good, non-clumsy way of doing this, so feel free to fix it. Rotom I added, even though the 'Any' for normal form looks a little awkward -- and I wasn't sure if the weather should have capitals or not when it's in a table like this -- I know it wouldn't if it was just written normally. I know that Giratina, Dracowymsy and Pokii definitely don't rely on weather. There are a few Pokemon which could but I don't know, so I didn't touch: Cherrim & Shaymin (Sky needs cloudy, but Land?) -- and some I don't know, but I doubt: Missingno. & Bidofo. Snuffles 06:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Could just add it as a separate row like how Cherrim is now for time of day. I'd do it myself but it's late and I'm feeling lazy after spending so much time on the Accessories page. They changed a lot, and not just form changes. But as for form changes, you already got Castform and Shaymin right (there's nothing for land form). Cherrim from Bud to Sunny needs to be sunny weather (nothing the other way around, though). Rotom is nothing for normal, cut -> clear, wash -> rain, frost -> snow, spin -> windy, heat -> sunny. And Deoxys can only form change on aurora. I'm beginning to not like this change. :/JKarma 08:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's certainly made things much harder (I almost never see hail or snow, and aurora's like a mystery counter going off... rare.)... but in a sort of fun way. I'll add rows for them, then. Should I do Castform too? I guess so, just for consistency... Snuffles 21:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh noo. We also have some purely weather-based (on top of the 5 days) evolutions... So I guess they need to go here. Here's what I have so far: Graveler during Sandstorm --> Golem; Haunter during Fog --> Gengar; Magneton during Thunderstorm --> Magnezone; Piloswine during Hail --> Mamoswine And I know the other Pokemon which merely needed trade and the other place- or move-evolving Pokes are safe from this monstrosity... that is: Kadabra, Machoke; Nosepass; Aipom, Bonsly, Lickitung, Mime Jr., Tangela, Yanma I don't think any requiring items depend on weather... Yet. Blaugh D: Snuffles 03:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, scrap that. This should probably go on the weather page, as it's evolutions, not form changes... And we don't have an Evolution page... Posting on Weather talk page. Snuffles 03:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC)